In order to prepare a functional base sheet in a specific shape that is applicable for electronic components and the like, protection sheets are laminated on both sides of a base sheet. The laminated sheet is then subjected to a shearing process in the prior art such as KR Patent Publication No. 10-1198919.
Such conventional protection sheets are generally removed before the base sheet is applied onto a final product; however, it is not easy to remove the protection sheets that have been subjected to a shearing process, because both the laminated protection sheets and the base sheet are in an identical shape. Also, in case when a brittle sheet such as ceramic sheet is employed, the properties thereof may be deteriorated due to cracks that may be formed in the base sheet during the removal of the protection sheets. Further, the overall productivity may be impaired due to the time-consuming removal of the protection sheets.